


Magic Fingers

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Back rubs, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: Sanosuke claimed to have magic fingers. Saitou isn't so sure.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Magic Fingers

Sanosuke claimed to have magic fingers. He had offered, on more than one occasion, to prove it to Saitou and was shot down every time. 

"I've seen the 'magic' those fingers can do," he sneered around a cigarette, thinking back on the times he'd seen Sanosuke smash rocks and wood into dust. He continued his work, hunched over a low table covered in papers.

"No, you dummy, just let me rub your back!" He allowed the rooster to settle in behind him, legs splayed on either side of his own, though the tension in his back did not ease at his closeness. 

"Absolutely not," Saitou shrugged away the hands that crept up his back, "I don't need you dislocating my shoulder."

"Hajime-"

"Stop." Saitou rubbed a bare hand over his face, exasperated from the case and the moron; he just wanted to finish up and go to bed.

Sanosuke–stubborn as ever–ignored his command, fingers gently exploring the expanse of his upper back as he tried to concentrate. Their prodding becoming firmer, more focused, as they pressed into a spot that made Saitou– _"Nnnn."_

Sanosuke offered no snide comments but he was certain the ahou was smirking behind him. Strong hands worked the knot near his spine, a mixture of pain and relief building until the discomfort subsided completely. 

Next thing he knew, Sanosuke had coaxed him out of his jacket; his black shirt the only barrier between skin as hands expertly worked the tight muscles in his back. 

When was the last time he had felt this relaxed? He couldn't honestly remember which told him probably never. His eyes had fallen shut ages ago and he stifled a content sigh. The hands at his lower back were so strong and warm, sending satisfied tingles throughout him; thumbs and knuckles finding and eliminating the stiffness to which he'd grown so accustomed.

He did moan, only a little, when those hands skirted up his spine to attack his nape; he was thankful his face was turned away from Sanosuke. He had no desire to hear the bloated ego that would surely form at the unconcealed rapture taking over his features. Golden eyes rolled as those fingers found their way into his hair, massaging just as effectively.

He would _never_ admit to exactly how magical he found those hands to be. He wouldn't be able to deal with the unabashed pride that idiot would, no doubt, flaunt endlessly. 

Before another, louder, moan had a chance to escape loosened lips, he uttered, "enough, ahou."

"Awww... and things were just getting good." The hands stilled; at least Sanosuke knew when to stop pushing his luck, before it went from endearing to obnoxious. 

"I'm done here. I'm going to bed." As expected, the rooster followed with no resistance. 

Once in bed, Saitou found himself falling into sleep faster than even his lover, which had never happened before. Sanosuke had been talking quietly about whatever plans he had for the next day and Saitou heard none of it, letting the lingering warmth in his back and the low drone of the young man's voice lull him to sleep. 

-

_**a few nights later** _

"Ahou."

"Yeah?"

"Rub my back."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in the anime, s3e18/e80 The Unending Revolution (English dub).
> 
> Sano "I hear our little icicle's back gave out. Let me at him and I can fix it with my magic fingers."


End file.
